Trench Coat
by asterixgazer
Summary: SuperWho!AU Castiel and his three siblings live in The Heaven Sent Orphanage in Lawrence, Kansas. When the orphanage burns down with Castiel inside, Missouri is devastated, but when he is found the next day, every one wonders how he survived. The only answer he can give them in "The man in the blue box." Destiel and Sabriel. Feedback and pointers are encouraged!
1. Prologue

**Yup. So, I know I basically died, but I'm back! With a story, no less! This story is Emma, my friend, victim, and fellow smoking hot wiener.**

**Okay, brief summary. Remember that kick ass psychic in season 1 who threatened to whack Dean with a spoon? Yup, well, she's back! In this AU!, Missouri runs an orphanage for angels! Le gasp! These angels aren't connected to their 'mojo' yet. They get a choice when they turn sixteen to either turn into an angel or stay human. Well, now there are four angels at Missouri's orphanage. Lucifer (a bit OOC, I apologize for that), Anna, Gabriel, and Castiel. Where are the Winchesters? YOU'LL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT, NOW, WON'T YA?!**

**You see that amazing picture that be representin' my story all up in here?! _THAT BE DEAN WINCHESTER ALL UP IN THE TARDIS_. WELL, THAT AIN'T MINE EITHER! It belongs to the slammin' bammin' bootylicious deviantArtist, designbywho, whose stuff and shizz can be found all up in here: . CHECK THAT SHIZZ OUT, MY NIZZLES!**

**Rating? T for Tiny bit of swearing, Tiny little innuendos, Teasing and TITTIES! Jut kidding about that last part.**

**Ships? Destiel, Sabriel and the Flying Dutchman.**

**NOW READ THESE WORDS.**

* * *

Castiel ran down the corridor, screaming loudly. _It_ was gaining on him and fast. He skidded into an open closet and slammed the door behind him, letting out a sigh of relief. He slid down the door and closed his eyes, resting his head on his knees.

The door behind him suddenly pounded loudly. "Leave me alone!" he yelled, wrapping his arms around his head.

"Castiel, if you don't get your butt out here, I'll come in there and get you myself!"

Uh oh… Missouri…

Castiel slowly stood and opened the door, Missouri immediately grabbing the scruff of his shirt. His older brother, Gabriel, was receiving the same treatment.

"Now," she asked, voice stern but not mad. "What'd I tell you boys about running it here?"

"But Gabriel-"

Missouri shook her head. "I don't want any of your lip, Castiel. Now, if you boys wanna rough house, you're gonna have to go outside to play. You be nice to your brother now, Gabriel." She let down of their shirts and gave them each a sharp rap on the bottom before returning to the kitchen where she was teaching Anna how to bake oatmeal cookies for snack.

Gabriel smirked at his brother, mischief in his eyes. "I'll see you outside, Cas…" He quickly checked to see that Missouri was out of sight and sprinted outside.

_~Transition.~_

Missouri had to smack Gabriel with a spoon to keep his hands off the cookies. Of course, that didn't deter him, it just bought he some time to get them to higher ground. She had her back turned for less than a minute and by the time she turned back around, Gabe was on a chair, arm flailing to grab one of the cooling treats.

"Gabriel, you lay one finger on those cookies, I'ma whack you with a spoon, boy," she scolded, picking the boy up by his waist and setting him down on the linoleum flooring. "Idle hands are the devil's play thing, Gabe. Why don't you go get your siblings and tell them we're going to the park?"

Gabriel pouted but grabbed a pot and wooden spoon and stomped out of the kitchen, screaming with a shrill voice "We're going to the park! We're going to the park!" as he rhythmically pounded on his make shift drum.

Missouri chuckled and shook her head as she packed the now cool cookies and a couple water bottles into a backpack.

Ten minutes later, her four little (quite literal) angels were wandering around the mud room, pulling on shoes or jackets. Lucifer, the eldest, was supervising while Castiel tied his sneakers, correcting mistakes when they were made. Gabriel was shrugging on his green jacket and Anna was pulling on the backpack with snack in it.

"Okay, is everyone ready?"

Castiel hopped off the bench and grabbed Lucifer's hand clenching it tightly. All the children nodded and Missouri led them outside.

Castiel laughed and swung between Anna and Lucifer's hands as they made their way to the park at the elementary school in Lawrence. The Heaven Sent Orphanage was located on the outskirts of Lawrence, Kansas. It was a two floor house that had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a play room/library and a small mud room. Missouri Mosley had turned her home into the orphanage after God had appeared to her in a dream, asking her to do it. Three days after the conversion was finished, her first angel, Lucifer, had shown up, barely six months old. After that, Anna, and after her, Gabriel. Castiel had shown up four years earlier and the kids had taken to him immediately. Lucifer and Anna would fight over who got to hold him while Gabriel always tried to share his snack with Castiel, even when Cas was a baby. Missouri had to explain that babies can't have chocolate chip cookies, so Gabriel had to settle for second best and always asked to help feed him his bottle.

Missouri chuckled to herself. 'If only they got along that well now…'

"What is it, Missouri?" Anna asked, looking up at the woman.

Missouri took Anna' free hand and patted it. "Nothing, sweetie. I was just thinking about you kids."

Castiel squealed with happiness once the bright colors of the playground were in sight. He nearly pulled Lucifer's arm off trying to get there faster but Lucifer put up a good fight. He checked both ways and crossed the street with Cas, letting go of his younger brothers hand once they were across.

Castiel ran with unfathomable speed to the monkey bars and immediately scaled the ladder. He was hanging upside down in no time. Lucifer jogged over and stood close enough that he could catch Cas if he fell, but not so close that Castiel would protest.

Anna sat with Missouri and pulled out the book she was currently working on, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. She always read near Missouri so she could get help with a word if she needed it.

Gabriel knelt down in the dirt and immediately started digging for worms.

Fifteen minutes later, Gabe was chasing Castiel around with a worm while Lucifer sat next to Anna, reading over her shoulder.

"Okay, who wants snack?" Missouri called out. Gabriel did an immediate 180 and was sitting on the bench before Lucifer had time to make room for him. Gabe sat on his big brothers lap as Castiel clambered up to squeeze between Missouri and Anna.

It was around five o'clock when everyone was finished with their cookies (and Lucifer had wiped the crumbs from Gabe off his lap). All the angels gathered in a group and trudged behind Missouri as they left for home.

Once they were home, Castiel and Gabriel ran for the playroom and proceeded to dump the bucket of little army men all over the floor. Anna went up to her room to read in peace and quiet and Lucifer was recruited to help Missouri with dinner.

After a filling dinner of Mac & Cheese and hot dogs, the kids all cuddled close in Missouri's bed for their weekly tradition of watching a rented movie. It was Castiel's turn to pick but they all could've guessed before he shouted it out.

"Lilo and Stitch!"

Nobody knew why he picked the same movie every time, but they never complained. Cas always curled up in the middle of the bed, in between Lucifer and Gabriel. There was one line that Castiel would quietly to himself, but everyone could hear it.

"Ohana means 'family.' 'Family' mean nobody gets left behind."

By the time the credits rolled at the end of the movie, he was always wrapped around Lucifer like a little octopus.

Lucifer always carried Castiel off to bed as he whispered tiredly to everyone "Night night." He would then let Cas down and they would all pray silently for about a minute or so before Lucifer kissed Castiel goodnight (Gabriel was too old for kisses) and he would leave the two to get ready for bed on their own. They would change into their pajamas, brush their teeth and they would each climb into their respective bunk beds (Gabriel had made it very clear on the first day that Castiel was there that _he_ would be getting the top bunk and the baby could sleep where ever babies slept).

However, tonight, Castiel grabbed at Gabriel's top before he could climb up to the top bunk.

"What is it, kiddo?" Gabriel asked, looking sleepily down at his younger brother.

Castiel just looked down at the ground.

"You okay?"

Castiel shook his head.

Gabriel sighed. "Okay, kiddo…" He climbed down the few rungs he'd managed to get up and crawled into Castiel's bed, patting the space next to him so Cas could come and lay next to him. Castiel quickly settled in next to his brother, relaxing slightly when the familiar arms wrapped around him.

"Gabe?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we here?" Cas whispered, eyes closed.

"Because it's time to go to sleep, kiddo…"

"No, I mean 'here'."

"Oh," Gabriel huffed out, thinking. Castiel asked him this every few months or so and Gabriel never knew how to answer him. "We're here because Father sent us here. He knew Missouri would be a good mom and so he sent us down to Earth to live with her."

"But why can't we see Father?"

"We can't see him because Father is very busy. He has a lot to do but I'm sure if he wasn't so busy, he'd come and visit. Father loves everyone."

"Okay, Gabe."

It was quiet for a few moments.

"Gabe?"

"Yeah?"

"Where to angels go when they grow up?"

"Well, Cas, there are only grown up angels. We're people but when we grow up, we get to make a big decision. We can either be angels and live with Father in Heaven, or we can choose to stay people and live here on Earth."  
"Why would someone wanna be away from Heaven?"

"Well, see, there's one big reason, Cas. They fall in love."

"But I love you and Anna and Lucifer and Missouri. Does that mean I can't see Father ever?" Castiel sounded extremely nervous and his little body tensed up.

"No, there's two different loves, kiddo. There's family love and then there's lovey-dovey."

"What's lovey-dovey?"

"I dunno, but it's in those movies Anna watches. Where the prince and the princess kiss and get married and stuff."

"Oh. Ew."

"Yeah, ew."

"Okay, Gabriel. Good night."

Gabriel smiled and kissed the top of Castiel's head, smoothing down the boys wild hair. "Good night, Cas."

* * *

**Have feedback? Love it? Hate it? Well, there's this magically little 'Review' button that lets you tell me what you thought!**

**And no, Google Chrome, I did not spell Castiel's name wrong.**

**SPEAKING OF WHICH! If you see any errors that are irking you, point them out and I'll fix them to the best of my abilities!**


	2. Fever

**Sorry, this chapter is a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but Emma's death threats get a little scary. **

**From where I'm standing at this moment, I see this being either a 5 or 6 chapter fic. From where I'm standing at this moment, I can also see my stepmom is making Mac & Cheese for dinner. Score.**

* * *

"Castiel?" Missouri knocked on the door to the younger two boy's room (it was the one that had a sign that said 'No Girls Allowed. Except Anna and Missouri.') and slowly opened the door, peering in. Castiel was passed out, limbs taking up a good majority of the bed, despite his small size. He was snoring slightly, barely loud enough for her to hear. She quietly crept over to the side of the bed, placing the back of her hand on his forehead. He didn't have a temperature…

She left the boy to sleep and went back to the kitchen where everyone was eating their breakfast. Gabriel had somehow convinced Lucifer to trade him two pieces of bacon for his toast and was currently shoving the bacon in his mouth. He mumbled something and looked up at Missouri.

She had luckily learned fluent Gabriel over the years. "He's okay, I think he's just sleepy. Were you boys up late last night?"

Gabriel swallowed the food, knowing she would scold him if he tried to talk with his mouth full again, and said "Not too late. We were just whispering."

"About what?" Anna asked, not looking up from her book. She was still reading Harry Potter, but was now about half way through.

"None of your beeswax," he muttered, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Now, Gabriel, be nice to your sister. What _were_ you two whispering about?"

Gabriel didn't know what to tell them. It was always risky business bringing up their Father around Lucifer. His usually quiet brother would go into rage mode and yell at everyone then stomp up to his room and sulk for a long time. "Nothing."

Missouri just looked at Gabriel for a moment. "Okay, then. Who wants to play outside?"

Gabriel swallowed his breakfast and was in the mud room, pulling on his boots before Missouri could finish her question.

_~Transition.~_

It was hot. Too hot.

Castiel sleepily pushed the covers off, but that didn't help any. He groaned and felt for his big brother, but Gabriel wasn't next to him. He tried to open his eyes and look around, but his eyes stung the minute he did.

He heard screaming and wailing sounds but he couldn't see what was making the noises. It sounded like Gabriel had left one of their fire truck toys on.

"Missouri?" he called out, tears falling from his closed eyes. His chest hurt very badly every time he tried to take a breath. He coughed, clutching at his chest. "Missouri!"

"Castiel!" Missouri screamed, tears streaming down her face as she pushed against the fireman that held her back. "I need to get to him!"

They stood on the front lawn of the Burg's, their neighbors across the street. Gabriel, Anna and Lucifer were all inside. Cold tea mugs sat in front of each of them, none of them touched. They were all silent.

"Ma'am," he said to Missouri, too calm. "We'll get your son, please let the firemen do their jobs."

She just sobbed louder and clutched at the man's jacket.

"I left the house for a minute!" she cried. "It was only a minute!"

"Are your other children safe?"

She nodded. "They're the ones that came and got me!"

"Ma'am, it's going to be okay. They're in there right now, looking for him."

"Missouri, help!" Castiel screamed in between coughs, voice growing hoarse. The roar of the flames grew louder as Castiel huddled in the corner of his room, sobbing. He was whispering silent prayers, every single one he could think of.

Suddenly, someone strong picked him up of the ground and started running. A few seconds later, it was cool and quiet. Castiel tried to open his eyes but couldn't see anything because of the bright lights. He closed them again. A loud whirring noise started up.

Castiel heard someone walking. He opened his eyes again and blinked a few times. He found that he could see a little better. There was someone kneeling in front of him.

"Are you okay, little man?" The man's voice was gruff and a little scary, but if he was a bad guy, he wouldn't have saved Castiel… right?

"Are you an angel?" Castiel whispered. His voice still hurt.

The man laughed, but only a little. "No, I'm not an angel. Far from it."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

* * *

**Yup. I went there. **

**Expect an update between Tuesday and Thursday. :)**


	3. Wrench Coat

**Merp.**

**Here's chapter three! Thank you for the views, reviews, faves, and alerts!**

* * *

"What happened?" Castiel asked, rubbing the last of the stinging from his eyes.

"I don't really know what to tell you, kid. I was just walking around when the TARDIS started acting up. I tried to fix it but I guess it really wanted to be here. I stepped out the door and saw you, just kinda curled up. You were muttering something or other, sounded like you were performing an exorcism, if I'm being completely honest…" the man shrugged. "So I got you before the house burnt down around you."

Castiel just looked up at the man, not understanding a word he had just said.

The man just stared back. "Kid… you're kinda freakin' me out…"

Castiel continued to stare.

"…Okay…" He stood up and walked away, whistling a tune Castiel didn't recognize.

Cas watched the man as he walked around the big column, flipping switches and pressing buttons in seemingly no order. He was wearing a gray t-shirt with a green army jacket (kinda like Gabe's) and a pair of jeans with a long tan coat over all of it. His boots were clunking loudly against the metal floor and he wore a black necklace that had a gold pendant at the end, in the shape of a head with horns. Castiel stayed quiet for a few minutes, watching the weird man work.

"Doctor!"

Castiel's head whipped around to look over at a passage that led off to a room he couldn't see. A boy a few years older than Lucifer walked through, holding an empty container. Though he looked younger than the man, he was certainly taller. He had long brown hair and looked a little upset.

"Doctor, did you eat my salad?!" he asked, shoving the container in the Doctor's hands. "Because I swear, if you did-"

He looked over at Castiel and trailed off. He kind of waved then looked at the Doctor. "You know there's a little boy over there, right?"

"Yup."

"…Okay…" The taller boy walked over to where Castiel sat and kneeled down, smiling. "Hello. What's your name?"

"Castiel," he whispered.

"Castiel, that's a cool name. I'm Sam. How did you get here, Castiel?" Sam asked in a calm voice, sitting down in front of the small child.

"I dunno. My room was really hot and I was scared so I started praying to Father for an angel to save me and…" Castiel pointed at the Doctor, who was humming a song very loudly and banging two pencils on a lever. "He showed up."

Sam chuckled and pushed a stray piece of hair out of his face. "Yeah, that sounds like the Doctor… Well, Castiel, you must've been in some pretty big trouble if your prayers called the TARDIS…"

"Is the TARDIS an angel?"

"No, no. We're actually _in_ the TARDIS. It's a phone box, but it's bigger on the inside." When Castiel just stared at him, he tried to think of how to explain it. "Yeah, I don't get it either, and I've been living here since I was eight."

"Is the Doctor your brother?"

"He might as well be."

"I don't live with my mommy or daddy either. Is your daddy really busy, too?"

Sam got really quiet and looked down at the floor.

The Doctor could tell Castiel had hit a soft spot. "So, where do you live, kiddo? We should probably get you home soon so nobody worries."

Castiel peered around Sam to look at him. "What do you mean? I _was_ home."

The Doctor reached up and rubbed his face, sighing. "Oh, shit…" he whispered. "No, no no…"

"You swore, Doctor."

The Doctor looked over at Sam and nodded to the doorway. He walked over to where Castiel sit and kneeled down. He shrugged out of the long coat he had on and draped it over Cas' shoulders, grinning. "It's a little big, but it suits you."

Cas smiled widely, feeling the heavy fabric. "Detectives wear these. It's a wrench coat, right?"

"Close, a _trench_ coat. And if you really like it that much, then it's yours."

Castiel's eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger. "Really?"

He nodded. "Hey, kiddo, I'll be right back, okay?"

Castiel just continued to stroke the fabric, amazed.

The Doctor stood and moved through the doorway, meeting Sam. He closed the door behind him.

"Doctor," Sam asked. "What are we going to do? His home burnt down and he was already living in an orphanage!"

"You think I don't know that, Sam?!" he hissed, careful to keep his voice down. "We can't take him in. I can't do that to him."

Sam looked a little taken a back. "Why the hell not? You did it to me!"

"Sam, this kid can't be any older than five! You think I'm gonna be the one to tell him that the monsters under his bed are real?!"

"Fine, Doctor, do whatever you think is best!" Sam went to walk away, but the Doctor stopped him, grabbing the teen by the arm.

"Sammy, this is a lonely life. I get it and if you want out, all you have to do is say the word. I'm sure as hell not going to keep you here against your will!"

Sam shook his arm free. "I'm fine." He stormed out of the small hallway, into one of the many doorways.

The Doctor sighed and went back into the main control room. He glanced over to where the kid was and smiled slightly when he saw that he was fast asleep. He fiddled around with a few of the switches to find out that they were currently orbiting Saturn's third moon. He pushed in the coordinates he needed and they were flying towards Earth. The TARDIS landed with a soft thunk, flashing in and out for a few seconds before it was tangible. The Doctor walked over to the sleeping child and smiled down at him for a few moments. This was the innocence he had stolen from Sammy. He would never get his childhood back… He wouldn't do that to this child as well.

He leaned down and gently woke Castiel, smiling as his bright blue eyes looked up in slight confusion before they lit up with realization.

"I'm awake!" he yelled, waking up quicker than humanly possible. He looked around the TARDIS. "And you're still here!"

"You thought you were just dreaming?" The Doctor smirked.

Castiel nodded frantically, the trench coat slipping off his shoulders. He looked down at the coat and started to give it back to the Doctor. "Here's your coat."

He shook his head. "It's _yours_, remember?"

Castiel's face lit up and he slid his little arms through the sleeves. The Doctor had to roll the sleeves up quite a few times and the tail dragged behind the boy, but that was okay.

"Okay, now, Cas, I'm gonna need you to do something for me, okay?" Castiel nodded. "It's a pretty big job, are you sure you can do it?" He nodded again, more sure this time. "Okay, I'm going to need you to believe in yourself. You're going to need to trust what's in your head and, more importantly, what's in your heart, no matter what anyone else says. Do you think you can do that for me?" Castiel nodded a third time, wanting to be sure that the Doctor knew he could do it.

"Okay," the Doctor smiled, taking Castiel's small hand in his own. "You're going to walk out that door and into the closest house. It's going to be your neighbor's house, across the street. I want you to make sure everyone knows that your okay and when they ask where you were, I want you to tell them the truth, okay?"

"Okay. I'll tell them that the man in the blue box saved me."

"Pefect."

"I'll tell them 'It was the Doctor'."

* * *

**If there are any glaring grammatical errors that are bugging you, tell me and I'll fix 'em!**

**As always, feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
